


Stressed out

by Vaela



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Chris Reveal, Gen, changed future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: It had been a hard year for Halliwell's family, since it had been just a year since Chris disappeared. After half a year passed, they started to give up. After the remaining months, everybody except Wyatt had tried to move on. Now it was one year, three months, a week and two days since Chris's disappearance... and he was able to sense him again. Changed Future. Chris Reveal.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a hard year for Halliwell's family, since it had been just a year since Chris disappeared. Everything was wonderful and everybody was happy. But then, bam. He vanished,Just like that. One day he was at home, the next he was gone. Nobody knew what happened to him. The whole family was looking for him. Searching every dark hole in the underground, questioning demons.

After half a year passed, they started to give up. Depression crawled into their lives, mainly Wyatt's life. Since he always felt like the protector of his little brother.

After the remaining months, everybody except Wyatt had tried to move on. But he just couldn't do it. He couldn't explain how, but he knew that his brother was alive. There was always a strong bond between them. He just knew. Even if he tried to do something with his life, he spends his free time searching for his missing brother.

Now it was one year, three months, a week and two days since Chris's disappearance.

Wyatt, Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Coop were all sitting at the table, eating dinner. The other charmed ones' children were not present at today's dinner in the HalliwellManor. Due to the extra lessons in magic school.

Wyatt didn't want to be there, it was not the same without Chris.

Other members of the family tried to pretend it was, but it was not.

Suddenly Wyatt just dropped his fork, with a stunned expression on his face.

\- Wyatt. Honey, something wrong? - Piper asked. Wyatt just orbed away without a word.

\- What is going on? - Phoebe asked looking at the empty chair, where Wyatt was sitting just a few seconds ago. She looked over at Piper and Leo. Before they even had a chance to say another word, they heard jiggling of orbing in the living room. They all rose up from the chairs and rushed to the other room. Where they saw Wyatt kneeling next to the sofa, healing someone.

\- Is that... - Phoebe started, but her older sister screamed.

\- Chris! - Piper shouted, looking at her younger son lying on the sofa. She kneeled next to Wyatt and looked at her younger boy. He was bleeding from the stomach, an ugly wound but Wyatt was healing it already. He seemed to be ok except that. She was scared that he was tortured. Maybe he was. He was probably in the hands of the demons this whole time.

\- How did you find him? Where? - Leo started to asking.

\- I just felt him again... like before he vanished and I felt that he was in bad shape. - Wyatt answered and took away his hands after he finished healing the wound.

There were a million different versions of events playing inside their heads.

Then, Chris woke up with a yelp.

\- Easy, easy... you're safe Chris. - Piper said with a warm smile. God only knows what he had been through this whole time.

Chris looked at her with doubt in his eyes.

\- Of course, I am. Why shouldn't I be? - he answered casually. Like there was no shock for him that he was seeing his family after a long year of being absent in their lives. Piper didn't know what to say.

\- Well, since I'm all well. Thanks, Wy for healing. I'll be going. I have work to do. - He said, sitting up to be sat on the sofa. Starting to rise and stand up to leave.

The family was beyond shock because of Chris behavior.

\- What. Chris... you've been gone for over a year... - Wyatt was searching in his head for any logical explanation of Chris behavior. He just couldn't accept the simplest one.

\- Well, I know bro. I can use a calendar, you know? - Chris chuckled. - I needed space from the rest of our family... sorry that I didn't contact you, but I knew that you would tell them that you saw me. You are an awful liar. - Chris answered.

Wyatt couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of that... Chris had just left them? Just like that? Without a word?

\- Sweetie, what... - Piper didn't understand, but before she could ask anything, she was interrupted by an 'oh my god' let out by Paige. All of them turned to looked at her, she was staring at Chris. She couldn't produce any more words, but she realized something that others did not. Chris only chuckled.

\- Well. You didn't want to see me again after Wyatt was saved. Wyatt is alive, good and well. - Chris said, looking at his mother and then turned to his father - You wanted to kill me and said, that I'm not family. So... I completed my mission and left your happy family without my evil neurotic influence. - Chris rolled his eyes.

Then the realization hit Phoebe, Piper, and Leo. Henry and Coop didn't know what this was about, Wyatt too. Wyatt couldn't even image a situation as the one Chris was describing. Did dad want to kill him? Mom never wanted to see him again? That was impossible!

\- What are you talking about Chris? Mom and Dad love you. Maybe the Demons did something to your head. - he started to suspect some memory manipulation or something. Chris was gone for a year, that is more than enough time to manipulate somebody.

\- Chris? - Piper asked with tears in her eyes. - Yeah, that's me. - Chris shrugged.

\- Of course, it's you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to sense you like I did. - Wyatt rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing that this is Chris Halliwell, his younger brother.

\- I almost believed that you forgot about me. - Chris answered with a calm voice, but there was a lot of anger inside him.

\- No, Chris... it is not like this... - Leo started, but Chris halted him.

\- Stop this. You didn't even warn me about soul merging. It was fucking elders that said it. The elders that I fucking hate since birth. Well, at least now I know why. One of them killed me. - Chris laughed shortly. - You all had a long 23 years of my living to tell me the truth, but you preferred to forget about my sacrifice. When elders told me, I started to ask questions, I wanted to give you a chance to come clean with me. But you started to lie in my face. So, I quit. You didn't find it even suspicious that I vanished after my 23rd birthday? After the day that I died in the past? - Chris chuckled.

Wyatt was just looking at his family. He didn't understand a single thing.

But his parents, on the other hand, looked guilty. They knew what was going on.

\- We thought... - Piper and Leo said at the same time.

\- I don't care. Back then... I was freaking broken. I was desperate for your love, even if it was an obligatory one. But now, I've had time to think about everything you did to me, and I realized that you hate me. You hate that neurotic future-boy I am. So, I made it easier for you. - Chris shrugged.

\- We love you, Chris. - Piper denied his words.

\- Maybe you loved this time Chris. Your little boy, but I'm not him. I'm not even the same future-boy you know. I'm a crazy mixtape of them both after our souls merged. - Chris rolled his eyes. Before anybody managed to answer to his words. Chris's phone started ringing. Lyrics of animals of Maroon 5 started to playing, Wyatt looked at Chris with shock. He had a phone. Of course, he had a phone all this time!

Chris picked his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket and put it to his ear.

\- Hi sweetie, what's up? - he started talking to the phone just like that! Like he was not in the middle of something important. Or maybe this phone was more important to him than meeting with people that still believed to be his family?

\- No, no... I'm fine. Well. Wyatt healed me. - He admitted.

\- Yeah, I'm in the Manor now. Yeah, just peachy. I will be back home before you put Angel to the bed, don't worry. - he answered to somebody on the other side. - Milk and what? Look to the fridge and send me a list. No, I'm fine really, you don't have to come here. See ya. I love you. - He ended his call with that and looked at his shocked family.

\- What? - he asked.

\- With whom did you talk to? - Wyatt asked.

\- With my wife actually. - Chris answered, then he heard his parents gasps. - What, you find that surprising that the first thing I did was find Bianca? And when I realized that she remembered me I totally married her? - Chris chuckled.

\- Okay, that is enough what the hell is going on!? - Wyatt yelled, he hated not knowing what was going on. He was left in the blind, he hated that. He hated that he missed his brother'swedding because of some family secrets! God, his baby brother had a wife!

\- Long story short. Our parents hate me, so I decided to make it easier for them and I disappeared from their life. I'm sorry that I left you bro, but I needed some space. - he explained shortly.

\- Chris. Whatever happened, your parents love you... you can believe me. - Coop who was silent this whole time finally said something. But that made Chris only laugh some more.

\- Your "Cupid love talks" don't work at me. You know why? Because I saw you fall. I was sixteen when that happened. I saw cupid that stopped believing in love. So, your talk about family love doesn't mean shit for me, because I saw what happened to you when aunt Phoebe and P.J died. - Chris looked at him but then he stepped back, using the shock that he created.

\- I will get in contact with you bro, trust me. But if you bring any of them with you, you won't see me again. - Chris said to his brother and orbed away.

And again, Wyatt couldn't sense him.


	2. Chapter 2

No, no, no. This can't be happening, Piper couldn't believe it. She was'nt about to lose her son again. She started crying. Leo went to her, trying to calm her down, even if he were to suffered on his own.

\- No! Why. Why Leo you didn't warn him? Why didn't you warn us? - Piper screamed at Leo.

\- I didn't know. - he explained desperately. If he had known that Chris's souls would merge... he would have said something. Piper was about to say something, but then Paige decided that it was enough. She looked at her nephew who didn't understand a single thing and he was hurt because his brother had left his side again. He needed answers and if Piper and Leo couldn't give them to him, they can argue somewhere else. She orbed them to the attic.

\- Why did you do that? - Phoebe asked surprised.

\- Wyatt needs explanations. Leo and Piper can argue about it somewhere else. - Paige explained. Phoebe looked at her nephew, who looked like he was about to start crying. His younger brother believed that their family didn't love him, dah... that they hate him. He could feel the pain as if it was his own. He should protect Chris from any and allpain. But not in the wildest dreams, would he think that their family would be the reason of Chris's pain.

\- What... what'd Chris mean about my fall? You dead? - Coop shook his head. - Those demons must've messed up his mind. - he tried to rationalize.

\- No. They did not. Well... I guess you were dead in the dark future, or alternative present should I say? - Paige looked at her sister.

\- We've always suspected that three of us were dead there. No shock here. - Phoebe sighed and sat on the sofa with a tired sigh. - What does surprise me, is that Chris openly admitted that. - Phoebe looked at her sister. Chris was always lips sealed about the future, what made him talk about it now?

\- You know. Now it's not something that can happen. Back then, Chris still believed that he could jinx it. Now it's in the past that never happened. - Paige tried to understand what can be in Chris's head now, which was not an easy thing.

\- Hello! Explanation! Now! Please! - Conversation of his aunts made Wyatt more confused, he needed to know what all of this mean. Both of his aunts looked at him, then Paige looked at Phoebe, suggesting to her that she should start.

\- Do you remember the story about the brave whitelighter, that saved you from the underground when you were young? - Phoebe started, looking at Wyatt who raised his brows.

\- Yeah... when dad's mentor decided to kill me, he died in the process. - Wyatt answered. - But what... - he tried to continue but he was interrupted by aunt Paige.

\- We modified that story... Truth is... that "brave whitelighter" was time traveler. He introduced to us as Chris Perry. - Paige explained and looked at Wyatt, who sat down with shock. He had started to connect the puzzle pieces. Chris, his little brother, travelled back in time to save him and he died in the process. Their family wasn't kind to him for some reason, which was what made him believe that they hated him. But wait.

\- If I died that day, Chris shouldn't even remember me. He would've probably known that he had a brother, but he was not even born then. - Wyatt didn't understand this.

\- In the future that Chris came from... you didn't die that day. But it took us a lot of time to find you. You returned traumatized. - Phoebe started, but Wyatt didn't understand this. Phoebe didn't know how to tell the truth to Wyatt. She looked at Paige, looking for support. Paige came closer to Wyatt and sighed.

\- We all turned evil at some point... and if we turn bad, we quickly became the worst. Usually we try to kill each other. - Paige smiled bitterly. - Chris didn't travel back to save you from death... he saved you from turning evil. - Paige finally said it.

Wyatt rose with shock.

\- No, no... I couldn't... No... - Wyatt shocked his head. - No.-

\- Sweetie. It didn't happen. Chris stopped this. You didn't turn. - Phoebe tried to calm him down.

\- And he died! For me! - Wyatt screamed. - God... he said that you and P.J died. Did... did I kill you?! - Wyatt panicked.

\- No! We don't know that! You can't assume the worst. - Paige answered.

\- You said yourself. If we go evil, we'll try to kill our family. I killed aunt Phoebe... and P.J... and god knows... - he started to ramble, but then Paige grabbed his arms strongly.

\- Calm yourself down. It was not you. Chris changed it. He didn't tell you, because he didn't want you to feel guilty. He tried to protect you from this. I know that you want tolearn about it, but don't let it consume you Wyatt. - She said, looking straight into his eyes. Hoping that he would calm down and not start to hyperventilate.

\- What more do you know...? Why didn't you ever...? - Wyatt sat down again.

\- We didn't want to Chris feel... I don't know. The second one. That we lost the one Chris and we overcompensated it with him... - Paige sighed, remembering the moment that the time traveling Chris died and his body vanished. She didn't notice that she had tears in her eyes.

\- Good intentions, huh? - Phoebe chuckled sadly.

\- We don't know much more... Chris was always lips tied about the future. We know that Piper died at some point, that Leo was playing favorites and now we learned that Phoebe and P.J. died too... and Coop fell. How can cupid fall? - Paige asked, looking at cupid.

Coop looked like he still couldn't believe it.

\- Well, if Cupid stopped believe in love, he would become full of hate... and fall. I've never seen this, but Itwas said that it is a painful and long process, deadly even. - Coop explained.

\- Seems like something that can happen to the Cupid, who lost his beloved. - Paige suggested. Coop came closer to Phoebe, he wasn't sure what he should do or say. It was beyond him for now, when Phoebe touched his hand, she had a premonition.

_Coop was kneeling on the dirty floor somewhere. He was screaming with pain. He was so full of grief, pain. There was no single drop of love in him now. He couldn't protect his wife, his daughter. He had another two daughters, but he was not able to protect them. Like he couldn't protect P.J and Phoebe._

_\- Come on, Uncle Coop. You can't. You still have Parker and Peyton. You have to fight. - Chris stood next to him, but it was for nothing. Then, Chris decided that he needed to change the way to reach his uncle._

_\- Come on, fight it. For revenge. You couldn't protect P.J and Aunt Phoebe with your love. Avenge them with your hate. - Chris said... it seemed to work. Coop still was in pain, but he didn't look like he was about to die any second. Chris sometime after that, left his uncle to himself, knowing that he will be ok. As ok as fallen cupid can be. Then, Phoebe saw Parker. She had long scar on her face and she looked stronger than her daughter in her time._

_\- Death would be more merciful to my father. - Parker said, looking at Chris._

_\- I know. - Chris answered shortly._

_-... but you were right. Peyton lost her mother today and her the oldest sister. She can't lose her father too. - Parker added._

_\- What about you? - Chris raised his brow. After all, she lost them too._

_\- I will deal with this. Pey is too fragile. - Parker murmured._

_Chris only nodded._

-Oh my God.. Oh my God..what a vision. Oh my god. - Phoebe stood up like she was burned.

\- What? Pheebs, what's wrong? - Coop asked, worried.

\- I saw it... I saw a piece of the future that Chris came from. Oh my god. I saw you falling. You were... God. And then... oh my god. - Phoebe couldn't get over it. So many feelings, so many of everything.

\- Calm down my love. - Coop said. - What happened? -

Phoebe sat down again and took a few deep breaths. She wanted to say something, but then Wyatt looked surprised. Chris let down his block again. He was ready to meet him, Wyatt guessed. Paige looked at her nephew and sighed.

\- Go. We won't follow you. Tell him that we are sorry... - Paige said and Wyatt orbed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt appeared in the middle of a basketball court, he looked confused around to see his younger brother dribbling a ball. The sports hall was dark, it probably belonged to some school and it was definitely after practice.

\- Why this place? - Wyatt asked, raising one of his brow.

\- We used to play here, in the other life. In the other timeline, we used to go to this school. - Chris said and threw the ball to Wyatt. He caught it and started to dribble it.

\- Really? - Wyatt seemed to be genuinely surprised. Well, he knew that there was a different timeline, where he was evil, but he didn't consider those small things could change too. Like different schools.

\- Yeah... it is surprising how little changes in the past can affect the future. In this time, Leo decided to be a father on something more than a paper. In the end, we'd never ended here. - Chris answered, taking the ball and throwing it to the basket. He missed. Wyatt caught the ball that bounced off the rim.

\- Our Aunts' mentioned that dad played favorites in the other timeline. - Wyatt sighed.

Chris wanted to say something sarcastic, but he bit his tongue in the last moment. Wyatt saw that, but he didn't comment.

\- I was fine without him. - Chris shrugged after a few seconds. -... still am. - he added and he knocked the ball out of Wyatt's hand and threw it to the basket. Now he succeeded. He smiled when Wyatt went to take the ball.

\- Are you planning to come back? - Wyatt asked. He couldn't be focused on playing when there were so many questions running through his head.

Chris smirked.

\- To you? Always. - he said sincerely. - But... about the rest of the family... - he didn't finish.

\- They love you, Chris. - Wyatt said.

\- No... they don't. They love their son, their nephew... but they hate the person that I am. The way I am. - he answered with honestly. They could love him as a member of the family, but they just hate the way he is. He was always the one for mischief.

Wyatt didn't know what to say. He didn't know what happened between his little brother and their family in the past.

\- Why didn't you contact me before? Were you planning to get in contact with me at all? - Wyatt gulped. That was the accident, the fact that they were talking right now. If Chris wasn't injured, they wouldn't have met again.

\- I was planning it... - he started but Wyatt interrupted him.

\- But you blame me for the past... you didn't wanna see me again? - The blonde-haired golden boy asked and Chris looked at him with shock.

\- No, no, no, no don't blame me. It is hard you know... I have so many memories about us in my brain... and sadly I don't always know which one happened in which time. Well, I can say difference if something drastically changed. But, I'm no longer the brother that you know. I have memories of us growing up, but I have memories from another life too. - Chris explained. - Like this hall. I was convinced that we went to this school at this time life until the moment when you asked me why this place. - he added.

Wyatt never considered this, that his little brother could be confused with those memories. Mixing them.

\- Some memories are easier to put in the right place... some are more difficult. School is kind of a hard one. I don't have any anchor. - Chris explained.

\- Anchor? - Wyatt asked he didn't know what his brother meant by that.

\- Something drastically different. For example, my relation with Leo was not existing at the other time. So, when I remember being hugged by him or playing with him I know that is from this timeline. The school was very similar in both timelines. Well, different people, teachers, surrounding... but everything between us was almost the same. You were still the older bro who was pulling me out of every mess I ran into. I was the troublemaker. - Chris shrugged. - Did you fight with Hogan Gallagan in this time? – the younger Halliwell asked.

Wyatt smiled.

\- Yeah. He should've never bullied you. - Wyatt answered happily. That was their memory, from their timeline. For a second, he was afraid that his brother will ask about something from his other life and Wyatt wouldn't know anything about it.

\- You didn't need to break his arm, you know? - Chris chuckled.

\- An accident during my work as a professional older brother. – the older Halliwell answered with a wide smile. He had a lot of problems because of this, but on the other hand, no one in school bullied his younger brother again.

\- I can help you. - Wyatt said, making Chris look at him confused. - With school memories. With any memories. With anything. Just don't leave again. Please. - Wyatt nearly begged him to stay.

It was the first time when Chris saw his older brother so... miserable.

\- I won't leave again Wyatt. I'm sorry that I did it before, but I was confused, I freaked out. - Chris said with regret and guilt in his voice and looked down.

\- No, it is not your fault. I understand. - Wyatt finally dropped the ball from his hands and just hugged his brother. Just like the old times, before he disappeared. It took Chris a few seconds to return the brotherly hug.

\- Who would have thought... big Wy missing his younger bro so badly. - Chris teased, but as soon as he said that he realized that was the wrong thing to say. Wyatt didn't answer, he just hugged him tighter, like he was trying to make sure that Chris wouldn't escape him and run away ever again.

It was hard to breathe but Chris didn't complain.

\- Please... come back home with me. - Wyatt said and looked at Chris, stepping back a little.

\- My home is not in Halliwell Manor. I have family on my own Wy. - Chris answered and Wyatt remembered that Chris said something about having a wife... and during the phone call his wife was about to put somebody to sleep.

\- Please, just talk to them. One talk. If you decide that you don't wanna see them again after this talk... I will never ask about this again. Just one talk. - Wyatt tried to convince him to talk with their family. Hoping that they won't screw this up.

\- I don't have anything to tell them. - Chris shrugged.

\- So just listen to them. Please. -

\- Okay. Damn you and your puppy eyes. Let's go before I change my mind. - Chris sighed and allowed himself to be orbed out by Wyatt. They showed up in the Manor living room again. Piper and Leo managed to return from the attic. They still seemed to be angry at each other, there was probably a hell of and argue between them. Phoebe still was freaked out by the vision she had some time ago. Before anybody said anything, Chris started.

\- Wyatt convinced me to listen to you guys, you can thank him later. His exact words were "If you decide that you don't wanna see them again after this talk... I will never ask about this again." so pick and choose your words wisely. - Chris said with a dangerous tone of voice.

Everybody was silent after that, a tone that Chris used kind of crept them.

\- Chris... we are sorry that we've never told you the truth. - Paige started.

Chris rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa.

\- It was not because we were ashamed of you, or we didn't want you to know... - Phoebe picked up.

Chris was silent, he was listening as he promised.

\- We grieved and we were afraid sweetie... that you were going to die again, that we're going to lose you again. - Piper answered and looked at her son, who looked at her like he wanted to say something like 'you lost me already', but he didn't answer. He was silent.

\- I know what I was not a good father to you in the other life, but I tried everything to set thing right... I'm sorry. - Leo answered, looking at his son. Who was still silent. Everybody went silent so Chris finally said something.

\- Are you done? Coz' I promised Wyatt that I'm gonna listen to you, but I said already that I have nothing to say to you. - Chris answered coldly. He remembers from this time, every time when Leo tought him about not lying, to be honest, that manipulating was bad. They all tried to reshape him and because of soul merging, they failed miserably. Because no matter how they were raising him, to be a little good boy, the other personality was stronger and just crushed the other one. They put so much effort to not allow him to become this neurotic future boy... and still, he became one.

That shocked the family, that cold attitude, but before somebody could answer that, they heard and saw the lightning teleport in the middle of the room, everybody looked at this in shock (except Chris) and prepared themselves to attack.

The man who showed up was dressed in a black coach, dark jeans and dark shoes. His face was quite pale, contrasting with all those dark clothes and dark hair. He seemed to have a familiar face though.

\- Chris... sorry for the interrupting. - the man said with a calm voice and looked briefly at everybody in the room, then he looked at Chris.

\- What's wrong? - Chris rose up from the sofa. He knew that he wouldn't show up in the Halliwell Manor if it was not for a reason.

\- Angel was kidnapped. - the man answered shortly.

Three words. Three words and Chris freaked out.

\- What, How, When... I was just... what… I need to look, Now. - he babbled in panic, but then the unknown for everybody around man grabbed his arms strongly and forced him to look at him.

\- Bianca rampaging in the underworld is enough. I need you to focus. - he said with a firm voice. - I heard that you were ambushed today, Wyatt had to heal you, what happened? - the man asked. Then he let go of his arms

The Halliwell's seemed to forget in what condition Wyatt found Chris. They were so overwhelmed by his return.

\- I don't... I don't know... Fuck! - Chris cursed. - It had to be Roxa then. - Chris deduced.

\- But how would he know that you are after him? - the man asked.

-... they are remembering more and more. Maybe they finally put the pieces together. - Chris answered. The man didn't answer, but his face was serious.

\- Or... he had some help with it. - Chris said and looked at the man.

\- You were older back then, you were with Wyatt... - Chris said and at this point, the whole family looked at Wyatt, but he seemed to not know this guy either. - Roxa's whore... what was her name? - Chris asked.

Wyatt just looked at him with shock. That was not in Chris's style to use that kind of vocabulary, but he had to remind himself that Chris was different now.

\- Which whore? - The man answered casually.

\- The first one. You were older, you knew better Wyatt's court, you should remember her... - Chris answered, looking at his friend.

\- Yovi. Wyatt killed her because he thought that she has the power to turn Roxa against him. – The stranger added.

\- Obviously, Wy didn't he kill her at this time. - they were just in the middle of their brainstorm.

\- And she would be powerful enough to help Roxa deal with his memories. – The stranger said. - That is why he knew that you are after him. -

\- Do you know where Yovi's lair is? - Chris asked.

\- Yeah, I remember. - he nodded.

\- Good. - Chris hissed with anger.

The Halliwells' who were just listening to this whole conversation finally decided to step in. Wyatt's court? Execution? Turning against? It took a second before they realized that this had to do something with Chris's other lifetime.

\- What is going on here? - Piper asked.

\- I don't have time. I have my daughter to save. - Chris hissed and looked at his friend.

\- We are going there right now, we will collect Bianca later. - Chris ordered, but then Wyatt stepped in.

\- I'm going with you. Whatever it is... it is something about me, right? Something that my evil-self did. I promised you, brother, I will help you with everything. - Wyatt said and looked at Chris.

Chris was lost in thoughts for a moment... he didn't want to bring Wyatt there... but they could use extra powers.

\- Fine. We will use Ben's lightning as our ride there, less detectable. - Chris decided and Ben put hands on both men arms.

\- Three of us, like old times. - Ben whispered to Chris, who only smiled briefly, hoping that Wyatt didn't hear that.

Wyatt heard that... but he decided that he would ask questions later. They had to save his little niece. Thought that he had niece... that his little brother has a daughter. That was so weird, but they had to act right now.

Then he heard the noise of thunder.

* * *

Here we go... another character showed up. Probably you can guess who is he. ;) If not... you will have to wait for the revelation. :D

See ya in the next :*


	4. Chapter 4

They showed up in the underworld... in the nicer part of it, it seemed. The cave was decorated with flowers and there was a lake with crystal water and a waterfall in the middle of it, but then Benjamin waved his hand and dissolved the illusion, now it was a cave like any other in the underworld. Where once the lake was, there was a small crib, with a baby inside of it. Chris ran to it like a mad man and raised his daughter from the bed. He knew it was a trap. Well, it was too damn obvious, but he needed to know if his daughter was safe. It was really his kid, he could felt this. What Chris didn't notice, was that Ben took Wyatt's arm and made both of them invisible.

Then, the sound of clasps filled the cave. He could see Roxa and Yovi, entering the cave.

\- Chris I knew was a better tactician... he would know that it was a trap. Alone with the little brat. I thought you would at least bring some support. - Roxa teased with a smile, then Chris realized, that Ben cloaked his and Wyatt presence. Good.

\- Well, I'm not the Chris you know in the other timeline... and you are not the Roxa I known in another timeline. - Chris answered, hugging Angel closer.

\- Yes, yes... How should I call you now? Pioneer? I believe that is how they call you to know. I think that "Wyatt's mercy" was more... dramatical title, wasn't it, Lord Christopher? - Roxa had good fun it seemed, bringing it all back, showing that he remembers another timeline.

\- I enjoy being "Pioneer", thank you very much. - Chris answered coldly. - How do you manage to bring memories from the other timeline? Others didn't manage to do that yet. - the last world in Chris answer was quite important. 'Yet' he expected that sooner or later some of them will remember the dark timeline, but it was too soon.

\- I helped. - Yovi smiled. - And I know your mission Pioneer. You will die here before you succeed. - She said with a twisted smile. Then, Roxa prepared himself to the attack when Chris still had his daughter in his arms, Roxa was hoping that taking care of the kid will slow him down, but he didn't expect Ben and Wyatt to show up. Especially Wyatt. Wyatt sent his wave, to destroy Yovi and Roxa, but to his surprise, they weren't destroyed at the spot. They kneeled in pain, but it didn't kill them.

\- Emperor Wyatt, his justice and his mercy... I should expect this. - Roxa hissed with main. - Attack! -

Wyatt didn't have a lot of time to process the demon's words, because they were attacked by the bunch of demons and they seemed to be protected from good powers. Not completely, but they could take a lot of damage.

\- Chris! Take Angel and get the hell out of here. - Ben hissed.

For the moment, Chris was unsure what to do, but his daughter was most important right now. He orbed away, leaving Benjamin and Wyatt alone to fight the demons. Roxa and his lady seemed to leave the party.

\- Wy... hit me with a wave! - Benjamin shouted.

\- What?! - Twice-blessed looked at him like at a mad man.

\- Just do it... goddammed. - he hissed as he vanquished another demon.

\- It will kill you!

\- It won't. Just do it.

Wyatt obeyed with doubts. His wave could destroy anything in its way. He saw his closest ones hurt by his wave. But... there was something in his brain that was telling him that he should trust this guy. He didn't know why. He released his wave and witnessed the most strange thing in his life. Ben absorb his power, Wyatt felt some bond between them... a strong magical bond. Almost as strong as between him and Chris. But it was impossible, right?

He and Chris sometimes were channeling their own powers, but not in his wildest dreams Wyatt would hit Chris with his wave, he wouldn't survive that. Ben seemed to cope with it. He released it with adding of his own power, that wiped out every demon in the cave... then he collapsed. Wyatt rushed to him and started to heal him. Then Chris orbed in.

\- What the hell happen? - he asked, looking at Ben with worry.

\- He asked me to hit him with the wave... I... he insisted. - Wyatt answered, troubled.

Realization showed up on Chris's face.

\- That stupid idiot. - he hissed. - Take him to the manor and heal him. I will be there as soon as I can. I need to take care of Bianca's and Angel's safety first. - he answered and orbed out again. Wyatt nodded and orbed away too to the manor. He put Ben on the sofa and started to heal him again. He had a flashback from healing his other brother on this sofa earlier.

What. Another brother? From where that came from?

It seemed that nobody was planning to leave the Manor today. The same people who were here since the beginning still were there, waiting for the developing of the events.

\- How is he, what happened? - Paige asked, offering Wyatt her help with healing him.

\- He... He asked me to hit him with my wave. And I did it! I don't know why. I knew that he could manage it. I don't know how. And he did absorb it and powered it up to absurd! - Wyatt babbled on, everything that was happening in the underworld was hitting him now.

That freaking bond was confusing him like hell. He should feel that only with Chris. Only Chris was his brother. What the hell was happening to him. Leo looked at the boys in shock.

\- That shouldn't be possible. - he answered. He wasn't an Elder anymore, but he had a lot of knowledge still. To do that, Ben has to be as powerful as Wyatt. That was what was the impossible part.

\- Tell me something that I don't know dad. - Wyatt snapped. - Sorry... today... - he apologized and sighed.

\- I know son. - Leo said with a little smile. Today was too long for everybody. Over twenty years ago, he had lost his youngest son the day he was born. A year ago, he lost his son because he lost son over twenty years ago... a few hours ago, both of his sons returned in the same flesh.

\- Where is Chris? - Piper asked.

\- When we found Angel, he took her away and said he would return when he was sure that she and Bianca are safe. - Wyatt answered. He briefly saw Angel, but that little kid was his niece.

Phoebe came closer and touched the man on the sofa and pulled herself into a vision.

_Wyatt and Chris in their boyish age were standing in front of the Manor. They looked kind of bored._

_\- Mom, it is really necessary? - Chris sighed._

_\- God, I know how grams felt that day. - Piper murmured to herself. - I just wanna have a picture of my handsome sons. - Piper rolled her eyes._

_\- Let's just do it and be done with it. Ben, get your ass down here! - Wyatt shouted._

_\- Wyatt! Language! - Piper scowled. But then she smiled, when the boy with a mop of black hair stepped from the Manor and run closer to the Wyatt and Chris. Piper seemed to be happy to see them together._

_\- Ok. Smile. - she said and took a photo of them._

The vision ended and Phoebe looked in shock at Ben and Wyatt. Wyatt and Paige stopped to healing Ben because there was nothing left to be healed, he was just overtired with his resent power use.

\- What did you see? - Piper asked, looking at her sister.

\- I... I saw your sons. - Phoebe answered troubled. - Do you remember, when grams wanted to do a photo of me, you and Prue in front of the manor? - she asked and Piper only nodded. This picture was still standing in the living room.

\- Well... it was very similar. There were Wyatt and Chris in front of the Manor, you wanted to have a photo of your handsome sons. Obviously, Wyatt and Chris weren't so eager, but Wyatt said to do it and be done and he called Ben to get down to them... and you took the photo of three of them. - Phoebe answered and everybody looked at her in shock.

\- This is... impossible. I don't have any other son than Wyatt and Chris. - Piper shook her head.

\- Is it a picture you are talking about? - Paige asked. During the talk, she pulled off a picture from Ben's coat. It definitely looked like a photo that Phoebe was describing from her vision.

\- Yeah... that's it. - She answered and took the photo. In the same moment, Ben woke up.

\- This photo was taken in the other timeline. - he murmured with closed eyes. - I'm not Piper's son by blood, but she raised me in the other timeline. - he answered and he rose up from the sofa and took the picture from Phoebe's hands and hid it to his coat again.

\- And I have some experience with channeling your wave from the other timeline, but dude... it is a lot of more powerful than in the other timeline. I didn't expect that. - Ben sighed and sat again, he was still tired.

That was too much for Wyatt. Firstly he was evil in the other timeline, secondly, he had the other brother in that timeline and they had a bond even in this timeline! He just sat down, not knowing what to say.

\- It should kill you. - Phoebe pointed out this fact.

Ben only murmured something, but he didn't answer that clearly for everybody to hear.

\- How... I mean... How did I become your mother in the other timeline... how do you remember even the other timeline? - Piper asked, unsure. For the moment her thoughts were taken away from Chris and focused on Ben.

\- I'm not a witch... well... not exactly. My being is... complicated. I'm just trespassing in this plane. I don't belong here originally. This is how this picture survived to collapse of another timeline. It was never in that timeline. I took it away to the other plane once. - Ben tried to explain this without giving many details. - And this is how my memory of other timeline survived as well. - he shrugged.

\- As for you being a mom to me... well. This is a kinda long story and I don't have time for this. Where is Chris? - Ben asked and looked at Wyatt.

\- He... he went to make sure that Bianca and Angel are safe. He said that he will return as soon as he can. - Wyatt answered with a numb voice.

\- I know this is a lot of shock for you Wyatt. - Ben said with compassion. Twice blessed only chuckled.

\- I was evil in your timeline... and we were like brothers. - he said, trying to put this into his brain.

\- Yes... Wyatt Halliwell was evil in my timeline, but he was not you. He was raised differently, he was a different man. You are different than him. Chris, me, Bianca... we can say that we partially are the same people because we lived by both timelines. But you are not him Wy. You had nothing in common with him. - Ben said with a calm voice that seemed to reach Wyatt in some strange way. He felt better somehow. Somehow he made Wyatt believe in those words.

\- Who is Roxa? - Wyatt asked.

\- He was one of Emperor Wyatt's generals in the other timeline. - Ben sighed. - Before Wyatt from the other timeline sends Bianca to take time-traveling-Chris back home, he tried to send his generals back to the past to clear the mess, but the demon couldn't survive in the portal. Then the other Wyatt realized that he needs a witch to be sent back, not a demon, that's why he sent Bianca. - Ben explained.

\- Since I'm an exposition man, this is the whole 'Pioneer' thing. Bianca and Chris are Pioneers. Don't ask me why Angel of Destiny called them that way, but their job is a clean mess. Because Generals didn't survive the time travel, that doesn't mean that their essences just disappeared. - Ben added.

\- They are starting to remember things from the other timeline. - Leo said and Ben nodded.

\- So... we have to kill Roxa before he will manage to find others that weren't killed by Chris yet. Because another way, we will have quite a powerful bunch united. - Ben sighed and closed his eyes, then someone orbed to the Manor. It was Chris.

\- Are you fucking mad?! Why did you ask Wyatt to hit you with a wave?! - Chris yelled at Ben.

\- Don't be a drama queen. I'm fine. I had done this before. - Ben answered.

\- Yeah, In the other timeline, where Wyatt was younger and his wave was less powerful. - he looked at Ben like a mother that was scowling her child. Ben only murmured something that sounded like 'yeah yeah'.

\- Are you ok Wy? - Chris asked with worry.

\- You are asking me... how are Angel and Bianca? - Wyatt asked.

\- Good. I'm going back to them right now. I just showed up to show you that I'm ok. Ben, when you are done here with your little reunion, I expect you to show your ass in my place, we have a lot to discuss about Roxa. - Chris said, looked at Wyatt with a little smile and using his bond said to him, that he didn't forget that he allowed Wyatt to help him, but for now, they both had a lot to process. Wyatt nodded. Yeah. They both had a lot on their minds. Wy just said to call him when Chris will need him. Chris nodded with a smile and orbed out.

\- You two are just adorable with your mind speaking. - Ben said with a smile.

Wyatt looked at him surprised.

\- I can hear your mind speak. Brothers, remember? - Ben shrugged.

\- I guess that can cover up how you know me... but what about that bond between us. That can't be only because we were raised together in another timeline. - Wyatt asked and looked at Ben.

\- No. It can't. But that is a story for another time. - Ben answered and used his lightning to teleport himself out of the Manor.

* * *

A little bit longer chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. There is something new about Ben, something new about Chris... what do you think? :)

See ya in the next :*


End file.
